


Professional work

by Neve83



Series: The A(d)vengers Calendar [11]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-four drabbles, one for every windows of the Advent Calendar: twenty-four little stories to read under the Christmas' Tree.<br/>English is not my mother language, so, sorry for my eventual (many) mistakes.</p><p>Natasha Romanoff & Phil Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional work

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The A(d)vengers Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579365) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



_File #11: Natasha Romanoff & Phil Coulson_

“I just can’t believe I’ve let you talk me in this…”  
“It almost seems that you’re afraid, Agent Romanoff.”  
No: the last time I was afraid, in Budapest was snowing. And not just that.  
“Don’t push the boundaries, Phil: one resurrections is a lot, even for you.”  
“I didn’t think you’d be so whining.”  
New York is a blaze of lights. In the air there’s a feelings of sweet happiness, warm and quiet.  
An unknown feeling for people used to live amongst white and red.  
“If you needed a personal shopper for your Christmas shopping, you should have asked to your cellist.”  
“For Captain America? Better rely on a professional.”


End file.
